Reborn
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: "I'll give you a deal. If you give me your soul, your brother shall be reborn in the future." When Rin is reincarnated, he loses his memory. However, will he be able to regain it in time to defeat Satan? AU
1. Chapter 1

…

Where am I?

What is this?

A dream?

But it feels so real…

…..

Why am I here?

I remember something…

Why I am here…

Where I am…

What this is…

I remember…

But it's going away…

I can't remember…

…

No…

I'm fainting…

Collapsing…

Dying…

This place…

I remember…

…

…

…

No…

_Rin!_

Huh?

A voice…

I know this voice….

But I can't seem to remember whose it is…

This voice…

Who is this voice?

_Brother! Please! Wake up!_

…

This is…

_Please! WAKE UP!_

It's all coming to me now…

This is…

Little brother…

And…

I am…

...

No…

_NO! Stay with me! I beg you! BIG BROTHER!_

I am…

I…

Urrghhh…

No…

_RIN! WAKE UP!_

No…


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up, panting and sweating. I looked around. I was in my dorm room, sleeping on my bed as usual. So it was a dream? How strange. Who was that voice? Was it Yukio? No, it wasn't. The voice sound more childlike and desperate. Plus, Yukio never called him 'Big brother'. But however, it did sound a bit familiar, although I had never heard it in my life. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, glancing at the ticking clock. 6 o'clock. Yukio was still sleeping soundly on the other side, stirring slowly every now and then.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I decided I should make dinner.

Slowly, I tiptoed towards the door, careful to not wake Yukio up. The door made a loud creak, but fortunately, he didn't hear. I crept down the stairs, holding on to the rails. I can't seem forget about that dream. When I reached the kitchen, I started getting the ingredients and set out the cooking utensils. I looked around. It seems that Ukobach wasn't awake yet. I shrugged and carried on cooking. Cooking was my favorite thing to do. It helps me calm down and relax.

After a few minutes, I set out the meal on the plates neatly. I heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Yukio.

"Well, you're early today, Rin!" He remarked. I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something, but then I shut it again. He stared at me and asked, "What's wrong? You look a bit pale…" I sat down with him on the table, not brave enough to say anything. I wasn't in the mood to eat anything either. Then, I just smiled at him and said, "No, it's nothing. I'm just… tired, that's all." He sulked and stated, "You're such a bad liar, Nii-san."

Oh… I guess he saw through me. Never mind, he'll never guess.

* * *

I arrived at cram school earlier than everyone else, and I didn't notice. When the others arrived, they were surprised and asked me if I was ill but I wasn't listening. I was deep in thoughts of my dream.

"Right class, today we are studying about the legend of how Assiah and Gehenna were created. I suppose most of you must've heard this story, but we exorcists are currently focusing on this. After I have read this story, I am going to ask each of you questions about it to check if you were listening." The professor said.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a young demon prince. He had 8 demon brothers and father and a human brother and mother. The young demon loved his family and his family loved him, but he was against the law of his father that the humans and demons were not allowed together. In this world, the demons had domination over the humans. But one day, the young demon prince decided to create a separate world for the humans to live in. He named the world 'Assiah' and his world 'Gehenna'. However, when he finished sending the humans in, his demon father attacked him. They had a huge battle which created in impact between the two worlds. In the end, his father won, and he died. The humans remembered him as a fallen hero who saved them and created Assiah.

* * *

"The End. Right, first, Okumura-kun, what was the demon prince against of his father?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up at my brother and said, "Sorry, sensei. I wasn't paying attention. What was the question again?" Yukio looked at me, surprised. "Well, this isn't like you, apologizing and calling me with honorifics…. Oh, well. The question was, 'What was the demon prince against of his father?" I took a moment to hesitate, but soon it came to my head. "The demon prince loved his father but he was against his law that demons and humans were not allowed together." He looked shocked, but moved on to someone else anyways.

I had been listening so close to the story. My thoughts were absolute. The demon was a prince, so that meant his father was a king. He also had a human mother, so that meant the king fell in love with the human. Also, he had 8 demon brothers and one human brother. Comparing the legend to the present, it was: The demon king: Satan. His human mother: Yuri. His 8 demon brothers: The 8 demon kings. His human brother: Yukio. So that meant… The demon prince: himself? This had to be a coincidence. There was no way I was the demon who had created Assiah…

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I walked home slowly, not bothering to look in front of me.

What am I?


	3. Chapter 3

…

This dream…

...Oh?

There's someone here.

_Rin…_

Who is it...?

Someone I know...?

I can't remember…

_Rin…_

No…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, snapping into reality. It was that dream again. And the same voice. All these things…. They're eating my brain. I think, I'll have a day off. But how can I explain to Yukio? I looked at my phone. It was 6 o'clock, but Yukio wasn't there. It must be a mission. I sent a message to him, saying, '_I'm having a hard time thinking about stuff. Please excuse me from cram school, because I have total black circles under my eyes._' I know it was a lame excuse, but that'll have to do it.

In the normal school, I ended up paying attention because I tried hard not to think about those thoughts. I wonder why those guys think it's so funny; they ask me if I'm ill, or if I was an imposter or something.

When I got home, thankfully Yukio wasn't mad. He said that he understood my weird behavior and allowed me to stay from school the whole week. Wow, that four-eyes really is being extra kind…

When I went to bed, I tried to stay awake from that dream. It was too hard, so I decided to go downstairs and cook. Even if I tried doing cook-offs with Ukobach and baked 10 trays of 10 cookies, the thought I couldn't shake off. It was too complicated. I tried playing with Kuro outside and even challenged Amaimon to a battle, but no matter what I did I couldn't shake the feeling off. I ended up oversleeping to 12 o'clock at lunchtime the next day.

Really, I even asked Yukio to give me exorcist books and extra homework. He said that I was crazy, and took my temperature. I had no fever or such, but now even _he_ thinks I'm ill, or I'm an imposter. Great.

Well, this was a really hard day. I snuggled into my bed and hugged Kuro, squeezing him so much he couldn't breathe, dug under my blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

...Again... It's that dream again.

That person...

Who could it be...?

Huh?

I'm hearing better this time...

What?

Reborn?

My role?

W-wait.

Please, tell me more. ...

I can't...

Drifting off...

No…..


	4. Chapter 4

...It's that dream again.

I always see this silhouette...

Who could it be?

Oh?

It's saying something!

But...

I can't quite make it out...

It's clearer than it was before, but...

I'll try talking to it.

Hello.

Please, tell me.

You...

Who are you?

_...I am... I am Theo._

Th-Theo...?

_I'm so glad… Finally… I finally got to meet you..._

...?

Finally met me...?

You knew me from before?

What about me?

_I am your…_

Oh!

Wait.

Just a little longer...

I want to know more...

No...

It's fading...

No…

* * *

"Rin!"

I shot up from my weird dream, banging heads with Shiemi. "Ayayayayay…" We both rubbed our heads with Shiemi's familiar's present, which was some kind of puff to cure our pain. "You were talking in your sleep, Rin!" I opened my eyes and stopped rubbing. "Sleep talk?" Shiemi gave me a cloth and said, "Yes! You were saying, 'I want to know more…', like you were talking to someone! What kind of dream did you have?" I hesitated to say that it wasn't anything to talk about, but I decided I had lied too much.

"Promise me you won't tell _anyone_." I hissed. Shiemi nodded, crossing her heart.

"Lately, I've been having these strange dreams. You know the legend of the Creation of the two worlds, right? Can you notice, the young demon, apparently, is a prince? That means his father is a king. Also, he has eight demon brothers, a human brother and mother. What do you think is so strange about that?" I stated.

Shiemi looked gob-smacked. "Now that you say it… It actually does make sense! But it's impossible!" I nodded. "That's why. Also, lately in my dreams, there is this silhouette; it said his name was Theo. In the previous dream, he said something about me being reborn and my role. In the first dream, there was this little boy's voice, calling me. Apparently, he called me 'big brother' and told me to wake up. It sounded like he was desperate… Plus, the voice of Theo and that little boy sounded almost the same! But anyway, don't you think it all makes sense? It's some kind of message given to me… Like I was born for an important purpose…." I trailed off, noticing that I was saying too much.

She leaned over, saying, "Yes, it all makes sense, but, you know… Theo called you big brother, right? If you were that prince, your brother would've been Yukio. But at the same time, it all fits in! Maybe you had a different brother…." My eyes widened. This all made sense. All of it. I was clearly that prince. But the question is, why and how was I reborn?


	5. Chapter 5

...This...

That dream...

Again...

It's been a while...

...You're...

Theo...

_Yes…_

...Theo.

There's so much I want to ask you…

Why do you appear in my dreams?

_As an agent of spirits... I must watch over you... because that is my role now_.

...An agent of spirits?

_Yes. I fell under the curse of Satan in the place of a person and became a presence without a physical form like this._

What do you mean?

_Long ago, I was a human. I made a deal with Satan and he accepted it. I was turned immortal… To save the person closest to me._

A deal…

What was the deal…?

And who was the closest person to you?

_Haha… Why, you, of course!_

W-what?

Wait…

Tell me!

What is the truth?

_The legend you are told…. Has a part missing…. I'll show you…_

* * *

**_Rin! Brother! Brother! Please! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP! NO! Stay with me! I beg you! BIG BROTHER! RIN! WAKE UP! No…!_**

**_Well, well, well… look at this!_**

**_Demon! You killed him!_**

**_Correct. But not quite._**

**_What do you mean….?_**

**_I'll give you one more chance._**

**_Huh?_**

**_I'll give you a deal. If you give me your soul, your brother shall be reborn in the future. However! When he is reborn, he will lose his memory. So I will turn you into an immortal spirit. When he ages and turns immortal, you shall meet him again and restore his past. And when I strike Assiah, his role will be started. But when that role has ended, it is up to him if he wants to stay. Deal?_**

**_If that means my brother is back…. Then, deal!_**

**_Wise choice. I will see you 1000 years later, human! AHAHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

So this is….

_Correct. You have been reborn to save Assiah. But that role is coming to its end._

...Stopping Satan from destroying this world...?

That's my role?

_Yes. And when that is accomplished, you can return to the spirit world._

But that means…

_Yes. It means parting ways with your friends, and mostly, your brother._

Yukio… I have to leave?

_Your friends feels great kinship with you, Rin. So if you were to leave, they would be heartbroken... but there can be nothing done. Because there are encounters, there are also farewells... I, too, once had a friend beyond value. Truly, I cherished our friendship... but my friend has gone away. It fills me with sadness still, losing my friend... but... we will meet again... That is what I believe._

….

No…..

No!

_It will be morning soon. Au revoir._

No!

…


	6. Chapter 6

I shot up from my sleep, screaming 'No!' loudly. I looked around. It was my usual room. I was woken up by my alarm, which was unusual. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my clothes to change. I rushed everything; changing, tidying up the room, eating, putting on my shoes… everything! I sped to school, not even hesitating one bit. I listened to everything in my studies and rushed my test. I rushed my lunch, hoping to go to cram school early.

I ignored all the students who asked me to hang out and arrived at cram school before anyone else. I looked at my watch. It was 4 o'clock, one hour before cram school started.

Tick, tick, tick…

I started to tap my foot impatiently for the teacher to arrive.

Tick, tick, tick…

I started to tap faster and violently. This was the longest hour of my whole entire life. Why doesn't time fly when we want it to fly? Why does it fly when we don't want it to fly? Confusing, huh.

Tick, tick, tick….

When was this door going to open? I hastily eyed my watch. Just twenty minutes….

Tick, tick, tick….

Furious, I pushed at the classroom door, finding his four-eyed brother waiting for him. "Oh, good morning Nii-san… I've been thinking lately about your strange attitude…" I ignored him, annoyed, and sat down on my seat, taking out my book of Demons Fact files. I read carefully through it, my mind still on my dreams.

Tick, tick, tick….

I slammed my book and raged. "AAAAARGGGGGHHHH! I CAN'T GET RID OF THIS THOUGHT! WHY?" I clutched my head and tears started forming in my blue eyes. Yukio flinched at my sudden rage. "What's bothering you, Nii-san? Or, maybe you can tell me later and stay home. I'll give you an assignment when I get home." I thanked him and rushed home.

Memories were rushing inside me. The kingdom of Gehenna… The human slaves… Theo… The star crystal… My heartless attitude… My role… My true form… It all came back to me, the memories of my past life. I remember now… I sacrificed myself…. To save Assiah. I was reborn to save Assiah once again to prevent Satan from taking back his domination. But how could I regain my true form? I could ask Theo… but he only appeared occasionally in dreams. The last few days he hadn't talked to him… But he can give it a try.

When I reached the dorm, I flumped on my bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I fell asleep… A very deep sleep….


	7. Chapter 7

…

Why…

I feel so horrible…

What is this?

I'm being demolished…

No…

Wait…

The pain…

It's going away…

_Finally, you've come to!_

Oh…

It's just you.

Theo…

Can I ask you…?

How do I regain my true form?

_Ah, good question. But I can only give you one answer. You must discover what to do beyond that._

Oh…

Okay…

_Regaining your true form…You must learn how to control your flames. And mostly, you must learn the elements of life, and not just learn it, you must understand it._

Wait…

What do you mean?

Master the elements of life?

_You must discover what to do beyond that._

Oh…

Can I ask something else?

What was my attitude…?

In the past?

_Let's see… You were selfish and heartless outside, but inside, you were caring and understanding. You only showed yourself to the people you love, like me and your mother. You were a bit selfless and showed half of yourself to the humans, but when Satan talked about humans, you showed pure hatred towards him. However, at times, you loved him a lot, and he loved you as well. _

I loved him?

I loved…

Satan…?

_Yes. Truly, father is a good demon. He is just violent to the humans because they attacked his family. If he understood, demons and humans would've been friends. But it's too late for him to realize. All we can do now is kill him. I shall miss him._

Did you love him, Theo?

_Yes, but he didn't love me. Even though he didn't, I will still know him as my father, no matter what he is. He just doesn't understand, that's all. If you tell him anything now, he'll just call you a liar. It's too late. But dead or not and evil or not, I will always love him._

Yes…

And I'll love him too…

No matter what…

I'm sorry, daddy...

But it's too late…

I will always love you, father…

And I'll always remember you as my father…

No matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a jolt, finding myself in a hospital bed. In front of me was Suguro, reading an exorcist book. He raised his head, looking shocked. I made a weird face as he ran off. In the meantime, I decided to let my thoughts wonder. So… why am I in hospital? I looked at the results paper next to me. _Coma and huge blood loss, _it said. My eyes widened. For how long… was I asleep? A few minutes later, my cram school classmates and Yukio came in. Before I could say anything, Yukio flew at me and hugged me, crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Rin, you're finally awake! I'm so happy…"

I hugged him back, even though I didn't know what he was going on about. "What happened to me?" I asked. Yukio responded right away, his voice shaking a little. "Why, we found you in a puddle of your own blood. You were in a coma for almost a month!" I looked at the others and then looked out the nearest window. It was snowing and they were holding presents. I turned my gaze back to my brother. "Yukio… what date is it…?"

Instantly, he opened his eyes and said, "December 27th! It's our birthday! They've got presents for you! Plus, we baked a cake together, for you. We failed on the cake like about, five times. They've already celebrated mine. The doctor said you can go home today!" He pulled me out, laughing. The others followed, smiling. "Wait for us!

* * *

We had a great party. Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru gave me some clothes, Shiemi gave me a home cooked Sukiyaki (YUMMY!), and Izumo gave me a little cupcake. A little later, after the party, Yukio gave me a little box. The label said, 'To our memories'. Inside were a picture of me, him and Father Fujimoto posing in a picture together. It bought tears to my eyes. It was the best present yet.

To Yukio, I gave him a hand-written poem with a picture of me and him on the bottom. I had spent hours on it and did my best writing. Then I gave him a camera. He asked me what that was for. I pulled him outside and snapped a selfie. We made lots of pictures on that camera, with others as well. A little while later, Amaimon and Memphisto decided to sneak in. In the end, we ended up taking pictures of everyone and the Vatican, the Grigori, Shura, the annoyed Arthur A. Angel, and so on. We all had a good sleep.

* * *

The next day, I returned to school in my usual mood. Sleeping in class, not listening, bickering with Suguro, and other things. But I hadn't forgotten about that legend. I asked them all if they knew about it.

"Eh, the elements of life? Okumura-sensei is saying we're going to study that in the next lesson."

"It isn't like you to ask me, Nii-san. I don't know much about it, but there are ten of them. Each of them is what you require to become a truly good person."

"Don't ask me, blueberry. Get lost."

"Um, I don't know, but maybe you can ask Yuki-chan."

"Why would the sinned son of Satan ask me?"

"I don't know what you're seriously talking about."

"We're going to study that soon."

"Er, well, I think the elements of life are the elements of life…"

They did not help. At all. But Yukio had something to point out. What you need to become a good person? He's seen that somewhere. He grabbed his Book of Legends and flipped to page 897. It said on the title, 'Elements of life.' The definition was, 'The elements of life are qualities of the creator of Assiah. If one achieves it, they can gain a power strong enough to destroy the strongest demon. There were a list of words; all all soul despite of discriminate .

Suddenly, a scream erupted from somewhere and blue flames appeared.

**_We meet again, my son. GAHAHAHAHA!_**


End file.
